Beacons
by Theresalynnee
Summary: A Edward Bella love. His bite is quite different from that of the books bite. M for future escapades.


Beacons

By: Theresalynn

Written August 2, 2010

"If you have ever thought of being lost you always want someone to come and guide you with light. Well I never had light before you. I always turned on the light by myself, but now that you've turned the light on I don't know if I ever could by myself again. Edward, I need you."

As the sun sets on the mountain I glance over. There she is; she's looking straight up at me with her gorgeous eyes; my little Bells'. Carslile and Esme were always worried that I wouldn't find a mate or that I was too picky and would just end up picking myself through all the girls that would exist. I guess I have never really thought about settling for "just that girl". I have always thought about having something true with someone who needed me. Now that we lay here intertwined I realize that she does need me. The sheer thought of leaving her again, well it's simple, I could never. My innate duty is to protect what I love, and I love Isabella Swan, and that that thought will never falter.

"Edward…Are you alive", asks Bella. "You have been staring off into space like crazy lately. Are you alright?" She asks as she gently caresses my chest.

"Am I alright? Of course darling. Why, if I had a heart it would have just skipped a million beats at your touch", I said just to make her blush. I love that she cannot help that. It warms me. "I was just thinking about you, well us. I was thinking about us."

"Well what about us?"

"You know how I told you forever?"

"Yes…"

"Forever means forever with me Bella", I tell her. I shifted my weight so I could see her better. She almost looked scared at my words, but reassuring her is my favorite thing to do. She is my light. "Forever means that you will be here, in my arms, covered by the few things that I can give you".

"Edward, you are my forever. Eternity is so far in the future, but I now have the chance to decide that future. The future of what I want for eternity. I want you, I need you, I breath you."

At her words I am pretty sure, as un-human as I am I am not in-human, I flushed. Warmth always crosses over me at the sound of her voice telling me I am needed as well.

"Well then, Isabella Cullen, I deeply enjoy watching you swim in joy, bathe in happiness, and most of all flush like a warm summer day spent softly. All of those things make you who you truly are and I love who you for that simple fact. I could go on wishing that you would be my flushed little bundle of joy, but what I want more is to keep you and feel you forever. There is no doubt that you will ever stop warming me. Even if I give you all of your desires." I say to her. I have not changed her yet, and the thought is on her mind more often than not. She is happy as she is, but I know she will still be my eternal lover changed or not.

"Edward…will you", she asks so sweetly. I want to give into all of my desires right now and plunge into her soft skin and make her mine forever, but first is something that scares me to death.

"Yes Bella. I feel the need to mark you as my love in the way you so passionately wish, but can I just ask one thing from you?"

As she looks up at me she giggles and caresses my chest with her nose.

"Yes darling".

"Can I take you and please you as mine?"

"I thought you were scared you would hurt me.."

"I am", I say with a sigh. Just as I shift her so that she's facing me. Just then I bury my face into her hair…her silky soft long brown hair "Bella I need this. I need you. I need to love you."

"Edward…please. I need you just as well. I'd let no one else but you take me", she said. I nearly lost sight at her soft moan after.

Her neck became my main focus and my back hers. Caressing one another was something we had done before, but it has always had to stop. This time was different. I felt an opening towards her. I felt as if she was releasing and she needed me to release with her. This was what we needed, what we wanted, and this would become the love I'd live for.

I picked her up and laid her on the sheet we had been cuddled on. Her hair fell to the side and I lightly brushed her bangs to the side. Her face was a beautiful ivory and the flush made her alive.

"I love you Isabella Cullen" I whispered in her ear. For after this she would forever be mine.

"I love you too…Edward Cullen. You have swept me off my feet and I never want to land. Hold me", she half moaned. I could feel her leaning all her small body and emotions towards me. I wanted nothing more than to grab everything she was giving to me and give myself back. We were becoming one.

I slid up and down her with kisses. Her shirt and skirt just seemed to slip away, as did my khaki's and polo. It was in this moment I realized I had hardly ever felt her before. I had never lost control and she had never doubted my love for her. She is my everything and I want to explore her, and I let her feel this.

"Edward I'm yours and I want to be made yours. You have all of me and you can trust yourself to take all of me. I promise that it's alright".

In the midst of all that has happened she was comforting me. I looked at her in awe. Not a single thing in the universe could touch her beauty. I explored that beauty softly and devoted my love to her in this night, and as we breached climaxes and let go together I felt her mold to me. She became mine.

"I want to do it Bells. I want to taste all of you."

"Turn me. You have given me everything just as I have given you everything and we still lay here softly in one another's embrace. We are eternal". She said, and she put her head down to the side. The stretch of her neck made me rush with desire. I brushed her hair away from her neck and toyed with the most sensitive part of her neck and spoke to her between light kisses before I let myself all the way in.

"Isabella, you are my one true love. I need you until the end of time and longer. You fit in my arms and in my life. I belong with you and I have never doubted that. This is a change that I will make sure you do not regret. I will be with you through all the pain, but amidst the pain just remember this: you are coming back to me. Your husband and eternal mate, and I love you. Come back to me"….

…I bit. Lightly and then harder. Moans and whimpers escaped us both but I never let go. I never let go of my Bella, and in that moment I knew I would swim in the dreams she would soon have as a beacon of light for a dark path she was about to embark on. I also knew, and promised to us both, that I would be there at the end of that path. She would reach out and I would pull her to me.

I couldn't wait…

*This is my first fic & I hope you guys like it. Let me know how I did, but let me know nicely please :)


End file.
